


i'll give you my heart

by pheonixgt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sirius Black and Severus Snape friendship, Slytherin Sirius Black, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pheonixgt/pseuds/pheonixgt
Summary: Wherein James is persistent, Sirius doesn't usually date, and Snape's world implodes.





	i'll give you my heart

“He’s staring at you.” Regulus muttered.

“When is he _not_ staring at him.” Snape argued, rolling his eyes. He viciously bit into his toast, glaring over at Potter. “You’d think he’d drop the act by now.”

Even with the attention of the three Slytherins, James Potter continued to stare in their direction. Or more specifically, at Sirius. He waved when he saw the eldest Black glance at him, chin still resting on his palm, lips now tilting up into a grin. Next to him, Remus Lupin shook his head and looked at the enchanted ceiling.

By now, seven months later, Sirius was doubting it was an act. He’d only ever seen James Potter act so ridiculous around Evans, his long-time crush – now ex – and that type of dedication was near impossible to pretend. The unconscious gazing, the blushing, the stumbling over words…

No, James Potter wasn’t acting.

“I think he’s in love with me.” Sirius said, taking a sip of juice.

Regulus wasn’t shocked. Snape, however, choked.

“You think what?” He sputtered, looking over at the Gryffindors with renewed interest. He glanced from Potter to Evans, back and forth, continuously until Sirius kicked him underneath the table. Merlin forbid if James Potter thought they were talking about him. That’d encourage a whole new round of overzealous flirtations.

“Well, actually.” He started, frowning. “It’s not really a thought… I _know_ he is.”

“You _know_ he is?” Snape shrilled. The Black brothers stared at him, each amused. Severus was never anything but dignified, but this moment seemed to be an exception. He focused his black eyes on the red-haired witch chatting with Davies, pale face abnormally pink. “But – Lily? What about Lily?”

“What about her?” Regulus asked, grimacing. “They haven’t been together in nearly a year… and you’ve known this... have you finally lost your marbles, Snape?”

“But…” He said weakly. Sirius shared a look with his brother, Severus was looking quite faint, like the whole world was imploding around him. “But I thought…”

“You thought?” Avery prodded coaxingly. The three of them sent him identical pissy looks, synchronizing in the way each scooted down a good three inches. Severus leaned forward, eyes intent.

“I thought he was trying to make Lily jealous.”  He whispered.

“Oh, Merlin.” Regulus despaired, looking skyward. “He’s even denser than I’d assumed.”

“This whole time he’s been in love with you.” Snape said, staring at Sirius. “Why did no one tell me this sooner?”

“We thought it was obvious.” Regulus explained slowly. “But apparently – “

“Heya Black. Mind if I take this seat here?” A body slid in next to his. “Thanks.”

“What’d I say about personal space?” Sirius asked, chewing on his toast carefully. He glanced to the side, blandly taking in Potters faux casualness and charming smile. “We just talked about this last week.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, sorry.” James Potter moved away a couple inches, damn near hanging off the end of the bench. “My mind seems to leave me every time I catch a glimpse of your eyes.”

“How did I not realize this sooner…” Sirius heard Snape mutter off to the side.

“I was wondering if -”

“No.” Sirius said.

“But I – “

“No.”

“Can you let me fin – “

“No.”

“You’re impossible.” James told him, sounding rather smitten about it.

“I know.” Sirius smiled at him with all his teeth. “Pass the pepper, Severus.”

Snape was too busy glaring daggers at Potter, who in turn realized who it was sat across from the apple of his eyes. James frowned back, wrinkling his nose.

“You’re interrupting our breakfast.” Snape said stiffly. “And if you hadn’t noticed, Black has no interest in you.”

“Like Lily has no interest in you?” James snarked back childishly, smug as a bug. “I’d say we have a better chance of getting together than you and her ever will.

“Now, _as I was saying_ …” Potter continued, giving his attention back to Sirius. “Do you want to go to – “

“’Fraid my mind hasn’t changed in the last minute or so.” Sirius said apologetically. He took a final sip of his juice and stood, gathering up his bag. He glanced over at Snape, raising his brows.

Regulus joined them on their trek out of the Great Hall, and all the while Sirius felt a pair of eyes glued to his arse.

*

Sirius wasn’t sure when it started, but he knew the day when he realized. One moment he was smacking Avery upside the head, the next Regulus was elbowing him and saying, “Potter’s watching you...”

And he was. When he saw Sirius look over at him, his face turned crimson, his eyes going wide with mortification. It wasn’t enough for Sirius to think anything of it, so he shrugged it off. People stared at him all the time, this wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.

The next day, however, _was_ out of the ordinary. As soon as he walked into the Great Hall Sirius was serenaded by three little cupids and an explosion of something that immediately clogged his sinuses. Next to him, Regulus sneezed and batted away the flood of rose petals, viciously glaring at the person behind it all. James Potter looked positively delighted, smiling so big all his teeth showed. His face was red, but he showed no signs of caring.

“Black, a word?” Potter enthused. Sirius stared at him, utterly disoriented. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see they had all the student populations attention, including the professors. “Would you join me on our next Hogsmeade trip?”

“Join you?” He repeated. One of the cupids poked him with their arrows and he all but bitch slapped it. It fluttered away with a snarl.

“Yes. You. Me. Madam Pudd – “

“That’ll be a no, Potter.” Sirius said, sneezing. He grabbed Regulus by the arm, spinning on his heel. “By the way, I’m allergic to flowers…”

*

It only got worse from then on, but thankfully, there were no more flowers involved. There were moments where the declarations would lull, and James would remain a good distance from him. Sirius would catch Potter frowning at him, or absentmindedly staring. For a while, he’d hoped the little infatuation would go away, but then, he hadn’t remembered exactly how demanding James Potter could get.

All the way from third to fifth year, James had all but been a thorn in Evans side. Blowing her kisses, asking her out practically every other minute of every day, owling her fire lilies even though they sat only a meter away from each other in the Great Hall. One day she’d finally said yes, and they’d lasted a good four months before she dumped him (very publicly) because he’d tripped up Snape.

For all that she’d hated him then, they seemed to get along just fine now. They talked fairly often, and she even sat with Potter and his friends a few days of the week. But for all that they were friends now, they hadn’t gotten back together. Instead, James had switched his focus to Sirius… and well.

Sirius could understand why Evans practically ripped her hair out anytime Potter was in the near vicinity.

That boy was frustratingly persistent.

Potter would get over it, eventually. He may not have with Evans, but Sirius Black was considered unattainable. He’d turned down Veronica Vane for Merlin’s sake, and _no one_ said no to her, ever. He’d had a few moments where he messed around, with boys and girls alike, and that obviously made it around to every house by the next morning, but he’d never gone _steady_ with someone.

It’d just never held any interest to him.

James apparently hadn’t caught the memo, because he was going on six months of determined wooing, with no signs of quitting. It was quite tiring, but certainly flattering. James was very handsome, and maybe his personality was a bit overwhelming, but Sirius could keep up with it. After all, he was a Black; it went without saying that he was a little more than crazy.

*

“James, I don’t –“Little Pettigrew’s mouth shut with a snap after Potter very obviously kicked him in the shin.

“Go ahead.” He said through gritted teeth, eyes a bit insane.

“Look, Black. Sirius. Black, I mean.” Pettigrew said nervously, glancing at James. “James is under the impression that you won’t go out with him, because we – “Here he gestured towards Lupin, who looked like he rather be anywhere but here. Preferably hell, “- haven’t showed the proper support in your guys’ relationship. So, we come here now… to give our support. And we would be very happy to welcome you...?”

He shot a look at Potter, who nodded encouragingly. Peter smiled, bobbed his head, and motioned for Remus to say his bit.

“Please just go out with him. I can’t deal with this next year too.” He said. Sirius looked him over critically. Lupin did look a little worn, and he could sympathize. Anyone who roomed with Potter probably never got to sleep; he liked to talk a lot, Sirius thought affectionately.

“Reg, just stab me already. With that fork.” Snape moaned, rubbing his eyes. “I don’t think I can deal with this for another _day_.”

“But this is the best entertainment we’ve had in _months._ ” Avery complained.

“Shut up.” Both Sirius and James looked at each other in surprise; James rather moon-eyed and Sirius… not too far behind. But! He didn’t like Avery either… that was very admirable.

Avery had very nice hazel eyes, and he was loved by everyone.

“See, now. My friends accept it.” Potter said hopefully. “They are very accepting –“

“It’s not about your friends.” Snape told him. “He just doesn’t like you.”

“Now, that’s not true, see, he hasn’t once told me to go away.” James smiled. “Or to leave him alone. Remus here thinks he encourages it.”

“And how do I encourage it?” Sirius asked, narrow-eyed.

“Sometimes you let me sit with you for breakfast, you walk with me to Potions, and as I said, you never tell me to leave you alone.”

“Think he’s got you there, Black.” Avery commented.

As usual, his input was ignored.

“Oh Merlin, please don’t say –“Snape began, horrified.

“Fine.” Sirius said, shrugging. Fuck not dating. He’d give it a chance, and he could put an end to it whenever he wanted. “But we’re not going to Madam Puddifoots, yeah?”

For a moment, James Potter stood there, absolutely frozen. Then, very weakly he mused, “Lily _did_ say that probably wasn’t a good suggestion…”

“Right.” Sirius said, blandly. “We’ll discuss the details later, but as of now, me and Regulus have somewhere to be…and Severus too.”

“Okay. Well.” Potter looked at each of his friends, shrugging at their struck expressions. “I guess… I’ll see you at dinner.”

“You will.” Sirius agreed, standing. “You can sit over here.”

“Or you could come over to the Gryffindors?” James challenged, raising his brows.

Sirius and his brother shared a look. Regulus looked positively sick. “Mum wouldn’t – “

“Okay, we can do that.”

“I l – “Potter began, mouth open. Before he could finish, Lupin grabbed his arm and jerked him around, shaking his head.

As they walked away, James shouted, “Sirius Black said yes!” to the entire student body, raising his fists.

From the high table, Albus Dumbledore began clapping.


End file.
